gtafandomcom-20200222-history
ETR1
|related = }} The Emperor ETR1 is a two-door touring car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle's general shape and front and rear fascia is primarily based on the Lexus LF LC Vision Gran Turismo. The front fascia is based on the Gazoo Racing Lexus LFA, while the bodywork is based on a modified , namely the R&D Sport Subaru BRZ GT300 with minor styling cues from the Toyota FT-1 Concept. The spoiler, B-pillar and roof shape is similar to the Nissan GT-R Nismo GT3, taking the design of a touring car with a livery and several racing modifications. Like its rivals, the entire underside of the vehicle is carbon plated. A 5-element diffuser is located at the rear of the body. In the center of the diffuser is a brake light at the bottom of the rear fascia. The vehicle has a large carbon fiber spoiler is placed on the rear of the vehicle. On the sides of the rear profiling are large air-flow exits. The car also has side-exit exhausts. In the interior, there is a twin RPM indicator placed on the steering wheel. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car performs well for its type, surpassing the performance of many other cars in the Supers class. The vehicle has excellent traction thanks to its large spoiler, giving it large amounts of downforce when accelerating, as well as allowing it to retain speed in corners. The vehicle has a lower-revving engine compared to other endurance cars, however it still supplies a large amount of power for its top speed. The engine sounds relatively powerful but certainly isn't as high pitched as the RE-7B or Tyrus. The engine model appears to be similar to that of the Sultan RS', sharing the same valve covers. The model has 3 pipes on each manifold, making it a V6 engine. It bears oil breathers and a fuel injection port to the left of the model. The model also features cold-air pipes from the Rapid GT. GTA Online Overview V6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery KronosETR1-GTAO-front.png|The Kronos ETR1 in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) DenseETR1-GTAO-front.png|The Dense ETR1 in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) ETR1Kronos-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Kronos ETR1 on Legendary Motorsport. ETR1Dense-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Dense ETR1 on Legendary Motorsport. ETR1-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The ETR1 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,995,000. Can be purchased with either the Dense or Kronos livery applied, but can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Dense" livery for the ETR1 is a reference to the Denso SARD Supra GT livery. **Additionally, the "Kronos" livery is a reference to Petronas Motorsport. *If damaged, the ETR1's stock spoiler may detatch from the car. However, a "No Spoiler" option can be applied in Los Santos Customs by removing the spoiler. **This has since been fixed in the GTA Online: Bikers patch. *According to the internal name, it was originally named as "SHEAVA" but was soon changed to ETR1 prior to its release. *Similar to other vehicles released in recent DLCs, the styling of the ETR1 is anachronistic to the game's setting: Its primary influence, the Lexus LF-LC GT "Vision Gran Turismo", is unveiled and available to be driven in Gran Turismo 6 in 2015, compared to GTA Online's event which are set in 2013. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Racing cars Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Emperor Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Motorsport Vehicles